Secrets
by SomeDamn Author
Summary: Sakura's life is suddenly turned upside-down when she finds evidence of her father's infidelity towards her mother. Thrown in turmoil, not knowing where to turn, Sakura finds herself accepting help from an unknown person.


Her world was slowly crashing down around her. She could feel her stomach squirm, and a tear seemed to drop onto the picture she was holding.

Haruno Sakura trembled, out of an unknown emotion, a blend of anger, of confusion, of grief, of pity. A few more tears dropped onto the picture.

The picture seemed to be a haphazard collage, something that seemed to be put together in haste. But then, it didn't matter. All those images, cut and pasted onto a single sheet indicated the same thing. All of them showed her father in varying levels of intimacy with a woman…with a woman other than her mother.

She opened her mouth. She tried to speak. Nothing came out. Instead, she realized she was going to be sick. Hurriedly dropping the evidence against her father, she crashed into the corner of a wall, and retched.

Rain was suddenly started to pour, torrential, merciless, cold. But it didn't matter to her. She lay still, looking up at the picturesque evening sky, now obscured by the clouds. The droplets of water collided against her thin visage, caressing it, sluicing past her face, mingling with her warm tears, and yet, she lay still, embracing the cold that was creeping up.

She knew not when, but after a while, she got up, dazedly. Barely noticing where she was walking, she made her way into her house. She could vaguely identify her mother hurrying up to her, enveloping her in a warm embrace, and enquiring anxiously about her disheveled state.

And she barely answered. Did mother know? Did she know that her husband's affections were now diverted at a woman other than herself? Was she aware of her spouse's activities?

She barely ate that night, and the morning after, and the morning after. It was like a ten ton weight tied to her body, whenever she saw her father at home, whenever she saw him give his wife a loving peck, she wondered, just how many women had he kissed like that? Just how many times had he placed his hand over another woman's waist?

And she felt the weight dragging her down, inch by agonizing inch, and slowly, her resistance was crumbling, weaker one day than it was the previous day.

* * *

That was when it happened.

It was something beautiful, something wonderful. It had happened while she was at the Academy. She was sitting in class, listening only half-heartedly to Iruka-sensei's lecture about Shuriken trajectory, when something had caught her attention. A note was sticking out from the bottom of her desk, almost _too _conspicuously. The only thing was…_it was empty_. The paper was blank. Curious, she drew out her pen, and keeping the back of her palm underneath the paper, she scribbled across it.

'_Sakura'_

Removing her palm from under the paper, she was prepared to look up again, when something caught her attention. The note moved out of sight. Startled, she looked under the desk, to find it empty.

What had happened?

And to her utter amazement, _another _note slipped from underneath the desk out of nowhere.

'_Hi Sakura :)'_

She looked around so fast she hurt her neck. There was absolutely nothing amiss. There was a pineapple-style black haired boy sleeping with a nary a care in the world, there was a slightly stout boy munching crisps steadily, there was a wild-haired boy with a little pup snoozing contentedly on his head, there was a platinum-blonde haired girl who was paying rapt attention to the teacher, there was a fair-dark haired girl looking elsewhere with a far-off look on his face.

She turned back, following the dark-haired girl's gaze, to lay eyes on a blonde-haired boy with startling cerulean eyes focused outside the window. Next to him, a black-haired boy, with fingers intertwined seemed to be staring at the board. Sighing, he seemed to look at his friend, the blonde, before tugging at the blonde's sleeve and redirecting his attention to the class.

In short, absolutely nothing was amiss.

Sakura turned, lest she drew attention from students and teachers alike, before giving the new message a furtive stare. Her pen, still uncapped, drew to the paper, underneath the slightly careless scrawl of this unknown person.

'…_Hi…._

_Who are you?'_

And this time, when she drew her hand back, she watched the note closely. And again, just like, in a split second, the note vanished, only to be replaced by another note, this time, with much more content than before.

'_Haruno Sakura….what I'm about to say might startle you, might alarm you, even. There's no other way to say it, Sakura…._

_I'm….I'm in the same boat as you are…..'_

Sakura blinked. For the first time in a long while, she felt her heart beat faster. She felt a tinge, a sliver of excitement coursing through her veins. After weeks, after weeks of isolation, of distancing herself from her-

'_What do you mean?'_

She felt her pulse quicken, as she waited for the person to reply.

'_Sakura….Sakura….will you…help me? I promise to do whatever I can to help you too, Sakura. For I know, I know what plagues your mind, Sakura. I've seen him. I've seen the man hold another woman's waist, I've seen him kiss her the same way he kisses your mother, Sakura…I'm…I'm sorry to say it.'_

And as she read the new message, she felt a thrill of horror running through her. So it was true. This person…this person knew, and a new vista of truth suddenly opened to her.

'_You posted that picture to me, didn't you?'_

This time, it took quite a while for the person to reply. She looked up. Iruka-sensei was still droning on and on and on. It surely wouldn't hurt to carry on.

'_I'm so…so sorry, Sakura. But I had to do it. You see, I wanted you to know the truth. You see…I'm going through…pretty much the same thing as you are, Sakura. And…and it's hard, it's hard for me. It feels like a ten ton weight dragging me down into…into this abyss, Sakura….will you talk to me? Will you…keep me company, Sakura as I sink deeper and deeper into this mire? And I'll help you in return, Sakura. We'll do it together, we'll get out of this together. _

_What do you say?'_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's obsidian eyes studied the pink hair, the round shoulder, trembling slightly out of what surely appeared to be excitement. He detached his fingers, and brought his right hand in front of his eyes.

Carefully, slowly, inconspicuously bringing both his hands together again, he formed a single seal.

With surprising quietness, a note of paper slid under his desk.

'_Yes. Yes. Yes.'_

With barely a flicker of emotion tainting his handsome visage, he flicked it, a clever sleight of hand indeed, toward Uzumaki Naruto. And out of his peripheral vision, he could see the blonde-haired boy nod slowly, as though he was simply rocking in his chair. And ever so suddenly, Uzumaki Naruto turned, for a split second, obsidian eyes met cerulean.

As Uzumaki Naruto's lips tugged into the ghost of a smile, he winked at Uchiha Sasuke, before stuffing the note in his pocket.

And ever so covertly, not even the faintest trace of emotion leaking from his carefully-maintained emotion, Uchiha Sasuke winked back.

* * *

**Hi there! **

**Now, first off, I'd like to state that the idea isn't original. This is taken from the first two episodes of an anime named 'Durarara'. Anyone who've watched the anime will find striking similarity. This is generally my take on what would happen with the Naruto character.**

**Anyone who've watched this anime, hey, don't nerf my story straight-off. I plan to thicken the plot, and not stick to the exact same script of the first two episodes.**

**Note that this isn't a crossover of any kind, and I'm not giving any spoliers, since this story will only cover the first two episodes of Durarara.**


End file.
